Strange Change
by mrs.edwardcullen9090
Summary: A wish on a shooting star causes Edward an Bella to end up in each others bodies! What will happen? will they be able to change back? First fan fic! Review please! Placed after new moon but before eclipse.
1. fancy breakfast

**Title: Strange Change**

**Rating: T**

**Category: Humor, Romance**

**Summary: A wish on a shooting star goes wrong! Now Edward and Bella are in each others bodies? What will happen? Will they change back? First Fan fiction. I can take anything, I think.**

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer but she's letting me borrow them for this story **

* * *

**BVP:**

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen," I heard my angel say as I opened my eyes to a bright sunlit room with my Edward next to me.

"Morning" I replied groggily. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I sat up and turned toward him. I leaned down to kiss my beautiful vampire husband, but where his lips were was a pillow instead. I blushed looking around to see if Edward had seen my embarrassing mistake but luckily, he had left the room. I figured he just went down to get me breakfast like he did every morning so I sat patiently waiting on my bed. But after a couple minutes (which was a lot for Edward, since he did everything at vampire speed), I went to go find him. I was sure he didn't go out the window, so he had to be inside somewhere. And then I smelt it. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage, you name it. I followed the delicious sent into the kitchen, where Edward was at the stove cooking the pancakes. The eggs, sausage, bacon, biscuits, and French toast were all already on the table, along with a perfectly set table.

He smiled at me as he saw me come in. "What's all this for?" I questioned, my stomach grumbling as I stared at the food. He chuckled when he heard it.

"I want your first day as my wife to be perfect," he said.

"It already is," I replied with a pleased smile. He leaned down to kiss me. Right when his lips touched mine, I got horribly dizzy and had to grasp onto the counter for support. Edward shook his head and chuckled lightly at me as he removed his lips from mine.

I happily sat down at the table and put the food on my plate. I quickly reached for the fork and started shoving the food down my throat, realizing I hadn't eaten all day yesterday. I was too nervous about the wedding to eat.

"Do you mind going to my, I mean, our house, after you finish?" he inquired after putting the finished pancakes on my plate. I took a sip of orange juice. "No, of course I don't mind. Why would I?"

"Well, Alice decided it might be good to have a small celebration t-"

"A CELEBRATION?? WHY ON EARTH DO WE NEED A CELEBRATION? I THINK YESTERDAY'S WEDDING AND RECEPTION WAS ENOUGH CELEBRATING I CAN HANDEL!" Man, I was gonna kill Alice.

"Bella, please. It just gonna be a small get-together together with our families, nothing big."

"I'm not going," I replied stubbornly. He stared at me with those piercing butterscotch eyes for a few moments.

"Fine," I said as I stomped off towards the door to put on my shoes. (I didn't even bother changing out of my pajamas due to the fact Alice's shopping sprees ended me up with mounds of clothes at their house.)

"I love you," Edward said with a smug smile. I just turned and walked out the door exasperated.

* * *

**A/N: I know its really short but its my first time ever writing one of these so i PROMISE they will be lnger from here on out. Review and tell me if you like it so far. It will start getting interesting next chapter. I got bigggg plans for this story.**


	2. confetti, suprises, and vampire jokes

****

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own these characters cause I'm not Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**EPV:**

I drove slowly- though not the speed limit- trying not to upset Bella more. She stared out her passenger window, not smiling like I would like her to. I hated it when she was unhappy, so I did my best to cheer her up.

"You know I'll always be there for you, just like I vowed to you at the alter." It worked, though I meant every word. She smiled lovingly at me.

"Yes, I know. And just as _I_ vowed, I will always love you, for eternity." She smiled at the double meaning of her words while I stiffened. She noticed and frowned at me. I didn't want to, in so many words, murder her for myself. If I didn't exist she would have lived a long happy life. Well, then considering how she's a magnet for danger, I-

"Is it really that difficult to picture me as a vampire, Edward," Bella interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella…..it's just…….I don't think I can do it," I said

"WHAT?? You promised!"

"No, I mean…I will……but I really don't want to. Bella if you can please just begin to comprehend the-"

"Edward, please. We've talked about this. I'm going to become a vampire. Even Alice saw it." Bella said stubbornly.

"But I don't think I can bear to take your life away, and to see you writhe in agony," I confessed.

"I'm not changing my mind on this," she finalized.

"Bella, I promised you, and I won't break my promise, no matter how much I want to. It's what you want, and I want you to be happy, so I must." She merely nodded and continued to watch the road. Though she had clearly made her decision, I tried once more to see things my way. I turn to look at her with pleading eyes, but she clamped her eyes shut. I let out a small sigh and continued to drive, knowing this wouldn't be the last time we would disagree on this topic.

**BPV:**

It wasn't fair. He was such a cheater pants. I kept my eyes squeezed shut till I decided it was safe. I peeked open a little and realized the coast was clear. He was staring at the road again, his face expressionless. We sat silently as he continued to drive. The silence started to bother me so I decided to count trees outside my window to clear my mind off things. Once I got to fourteen, I started getting dizzy and had to stop. By then we arrived at the driveway I knew so well. As we pulled to a stop, I saw Alice sitting by the front door, clearly bouncing with joy. Before I had time to unbuckle, Alice was opening my door, unbuckling me, and carrying me inside the house. Once we got inside,

She pulled me into a tight hug.

"Alice? What's this for?" I asked as I was nearly squeezed to death.

"You're my sister now!" She said excitedly.

"I was your sister yesterday, too. At the wedding….."

"Silly Bella. You know it doesn't count till the first day!" She still remained just as giddy.

"It doesn't?" I was clearly confused by now. All she did was laugh at me and walk away. Then Carlisle and Esme joined me.

"Welcome to the family, dear," Esme said as she pulled me into a motherly hug. Carlisle was next. He gave me a very gentle pat on my back.

"I'm proud to call you my daughter-in-law," he said simply.

"Thank you both so much," I replied. I would have said more but I saw Emmet and Rosalie coming towards me and I was distracted.

"Thanks for making my brother so happy," Rosalie said. I was pleased she was acting nicely to me, but I just nodded.

"So what's it like your first day as a Cullen?" Emmet asked.

"Um….the same?" Emmet just boomed his laughter and walked upstairs. I clearly didn't get vampire jokes today. I turned around searching for Edward. It was then I realized I hadn't seen him since we pulled up. In fact, I didn't see Alice anymore. And Jasper wasn't here, probably with Alice and Edward. But where were they. As I looked around, I was glad to see the house was only a tiny bit decorated, that was, until I walked into the kitchen. It looked like card factory outlet threw up, wedding themed. There were streamers everywhere, so much you couldn't even see the ceiling. The floor was covered in confetti, as well as all the counter-tops and the table. On the counter was a stack of presents wrapped in wedding paper, as well as several cards. Then on the table was an exact replica of mine and Edward's wedding cake, complete with a bride and groom on top. I moaned. I turned to walk out of the room, to get away from the horror, when I tripped and fell to the ground. It was a much softer landing that I had expected. I looked underneath me and saw a pillow that I hadn't seen when I walked in. I looked up and saw Alice grinning at me.

"You sure got some nice footing, don't you?" she laughed. I glared at her, thankful for the pillow, but unthankful for sarcastic remark.

"Where were you?" I asked her, scraping the confetti off my hands that stuck there when I fell.

"Nowhere," she said smugly. I frowned at her as she started to pull me towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she said, smug again.

I hated surprises.

* * *

**A/N: I know I said it would be interesting this chapter but I had to cut it short cause I was going to a baseball game. Please review again. Thanks for the nice ones I got yesterday guys. Hopefully I can update tomorrow but I'm not sure cause I got a speech I have to write for my summer school class. But I promise you, I'll try!!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo mrsedwardcullen9090**


	3. shooting star

**Disclaimer: No, these characters aren't mine; they're Stephenie's (you know)**

* * *

Alice sat down in the driver's seat after shoving me in the back of Edward's Volvo. I wondered why she decided to take Edward's car, instead of her Porsche, but then remembered it on its way to the junkyard. It was crushed flat after Edward threw Emmet on top of it, accidentally, while wrestling. After Alice's screaming fit, Edward promised to get her TWO new ones, red and yellow, in place of it. They were being shipped from Italy at the moment.

Before we backed out of the driveway, she slipped a blindfold over my eyes. Of course, another surprise with Alice.

I grimaced at her. I didn't see her expression with the blindfold and all, but I'm sure it was smug, for the third time today. I didn't complain though, knowing I wouldn't win. I just slumped in my seat, pouting about what was to come.

Soon, I felt the car start slowing down, then coming to a halt. I waited to feel Alice's cold hands removing my blindfold, but instead she got out of the car and came to help me out so I wouldn't fall.

"Alice…..? Aren't you going to take this off of me? I pleaded.

"Nope, you have to wait till we get there. I don't want you to figure out where we are on our walk in the forest and-"

"WALK?? I have to _walk? In the forest? BLINDFOLDED?_ I can't even walk without tripping on sticks and stuff when I can see!" Though I knew Alice would never let me fall, I still didn't like the idea.

"Don't worry. I'll carry you." And with that she scooped me up in her arms and began to run. She ran slow, much slower than Edward, probably trying not to frighten me with the speed, which was a comforting since I was blind.

She came to a stop and put me down gently. As she removed my blindfold, I was amazed….no…._dazzled_ at what I saw.

Before me, Edward sat on a picnic blanket in our meadow. He was surrounded by every food in the world it seemed. There was ham, corn, brownies, potato chips, chicken, even _oatmeal_ laid out on the huge plaid picnic blanket. Since it was starting to get dark, there were candles in the center, lighting up Edward's face. His eyes shinned with excitement. Staring at the food again made me really hungry, and I realized I hadn't eaten lunch. I wonder where the time went.

On the trees around the perimeter where white Christmas lights and streamers going from tree to tree. I saw Alice's place in this. But I wondered why Jasper was here. But I didn't think too much into it; I was distracted by my angel of a husband.

I ran over to him and kissed him fiercely. He matched my enthusiasm with his own. He pulled away and took me off his lap and in front of the food.

"Eat Bella. You're probably starving," he smiled at me as I decided what to eat first. I grabbed a bowl of mashed potatoes and put a spoonful in my mouth. The taste was so rich and creamy, I sighed. Once I finished the bowl, I turned back to Edward.

"Edward, that food is amazing. Thank you"

"Don't thank me, thank Jasper. He was the cook this time." Oh, now I understood why Jasper was here. But still, Jasper, a cook? I couldn't see it.

I turned to where Jasper was standing and saw nothing but trees. I looked around but I couldn't spot him or Alice anywhere. Edward noticed my confusion.

"They left to give us some privacy." He said. I would just have to thank Jasper later then.

I continued to scarf the food down, till there was practically nothing left. When Edward saw I was full, he picked me up and carried me to another blanket a few yards from the food. He laid me down, and then laid next to me.

I put my head under his chin and muttered "I love you." He simply nodded, not saying anything. I kissed his collarbone, but still no reaction. I sat up, looking at his face. They had many emotions, but the two I recognized most were anger and pain. His eyes stared at the sky, not reacting to my movement.

"What's wrong?" I asked, placing one hand on his left cheek. His eyes moved to my face and he sighed. I knew what conversation was coming.

"Edward. Please. Everything will be fine. I promise." It took him a moment to respond.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just look at your family. You, Alice, Emmet, Esme. They are perfectly fine. I know your upset about this but please, just listen to me. I'm not afraid. I want this, so much Edward."

"I could kill you," pain crossed his features as he said this. He continued, "Maybe, if you let him, Carlisle can do it. He's very controlled with this sort of thing."

"Edward, no. I married you, that was our agreement. I'm sticking to my decision." He said no more, and we both stared at the sky. Suddenly, a bright light whizzed across the sky. I gasped. _A shooting star._ I remembered you're supposed to make a wish when you see one.

_I wish Edward would see things my way with this whole vampire thing._ I was vague but, oh well.

Then I heard Alice running towards us. We both jumped up at the sound of her voice.

"Edward! I just saw-" She stopped as I started to sway, suddenly dizzy, and my body met the ground as my world went black.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I was in Disneyworld without my laptop. This is really long I know, but I wanted t get to the exciting part today. Not sure if I can update tomorrow, but ill try!! Please review!**

**Xoxoxoxoxo mrsedwardcullen9090**


	4. shooting star part 2

**Disclaimer: These characters are Stephenie's not mine. Oh, poop.**

* * *

**EPV:**

We pulled up to the house, the atmosphere in the car tense. I felt horrible, making my sweet Bella mad when she should be smiling. Alice ran up to the car and took Bella into the house, as a distraction, just as we planned.

_Ill keep her busy, you go help set up, Jasper will be there soon._

As soon as the coast was clear, with Bella safely in the house, I ran to our meadow. Jasper was already there, setting up the food that was pre-made. I could see Alice had already done her part with the decorations; they were wonderful.

_Everything's all set Edward. Alice and Bella should be here soon._ I nodded once at Jasper then sat down in my place, next to the candles.

I started to hear Alice's thoughts as she parked where Bella and I had parked the first day I showed her this place.

"_Alice…..? Aren't you going to take this off of me?" _

"_Nope, you have to wait till we get there. I don't want you to figure out where we are on our walk in the forest and-"_

"_WALK?? I have to __walk? In the forest? BLINDFOLDED?__ I can't even walk without tripping on sticks and stuff when I can see!" I laughed to myself; we all knew how Bella was_

"_Don't worry. I'll carry you."_

I could see visions of the forest flying by, so I knew she was running here. It would only be a couple seconds more…..

_She's almost here. Do you want me to calm her so she doesn't get angry at this?_

"No, it's fine. I want to see her true reaction to this." He nodded, and then looked north, where we could hear Alice running towards us. Alice stepped out of the forest and set Bella down.

_Ready Edward?_ She looked at me, waiting for my reaction. I nodded, only staring at Bella.

She uncovered Bella's eyes, and she looked around in awe. I wasn't focused on her reaction much though, just her beauty and how lucky I was to have her. She deserved so much better than a monster, though I'm not complaining she chose me. These past years were the best of my life, all because of my Bella. I didn't know what I would do without her….

My thoughts were halted as I felt her lips pressing eagerly against mine, and I couldn't help but copy her. I could hear her stomach growling, so I stopped the kissing and put her in front of the food.

I told her to eat and she happily obeyed. She then thanked me for the food and I explained it was Jasper's. She looked for him and I told her they had left.

**(A/N: You know what they say here, so I felt no need to re type their conversation)**

I placed her on the blanket I put out of us to lay on when she finished. As she placed her head on my chest, at the base of my neck, it began to sink in that this was the last night I would spend with human Bella. Then I would have to put her through the pain and torture I couldn't bear to see, though I would sit with her through it, no matter what my pain.

She said I love you, I could only nod, afraid my voice would break as I continued to think of Bella in agony……

Then she kissed my collarbone. I still didn't move, I was in another world, where I sat in a tiny room and heard the screams of my beautiful wife as the pain engulfed her…

I didn't realize she had sat up till her had was on my cheek. I looked at her big brown eyes and sighed, I would never see those again.

"Edward. Please. Everything will be fine. I promise." She sounded sure of this as she said it.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just look at your family. You, Alice, Emmet, Esme. They are perfectly fine. I know your upset about this but please, just listen to me. I'm not afraid. I want this, so much Edward."

"I could kill you," I could feel as pain crossed my face "Maybe, if you let him, Carlisle can do it. He's very controlled with this sort of thing."

"Edward, no. I married you, that was our agreement. I'm sticking to my decision." I dropped it, not wanting to make her too upset and we both stared at the sky. Suddenly, a bright light whizzed across the sky. _A shooting star._ In all my years of existence, I had never been able to witness one. I made the first wish that came to mind..

_I wish Bella could see how I feel about turning her into a vampire, the agony of it._

I finished my wish just as I heard Alice's thoughts.

_OMG! Edward! Bella! What happened to them?_ Alice started to speak but I don't listen to her or her thoughts; I was focused on the way Bella swayed as if to pass out. She started to fall and I went to catch her, but I got unpleasantly dizzy as well. She fell to the ground as I started swaying as she did. My mind was screaming at me.

_Vampires can't faint! Vampires can't even get dizzy! What's happening to me! What-_

I lost it. Everything was silent and pitch black as I fell to the ground, next to Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Two in one day! Its pretty much just a repeat as last chapter but a different view, as you can tell. I didn't think I would be able to update tomorrow, so I did today! Review please! This is my first so tell me if im doing something wrong……..or right!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo mrsedwardcullen9090**


	5. problem

**Disclaimer: These+Characters equals Not Mine**

* * *

**EPV:**

My eyes opened with a hazy vision. I found I couldn't see clearly at all, like someone put wax paper over my eyes. I looked around for Bella, but she was nowhere by me. As I looked around the room I was in I realized it was my room, just hard to notice with this new vision.

That's when I remembered. The meadow, the star, Alice screaming. What had happened?

I listened for the voices of my family in my head, but I heard nothing. Odd, the must be out.

Then I heard approaching footsteps. I strained to hear their thoughts but all I heard was silence. It must be Bella then. But why was my hearing muted? Why did I only hear someone coming when they were close by the door?

Just then the door opened and Alice walked in. Alice? Why couldn't I hear her? WHAT WAS GOING ON??

"Edward?" she asked like she was unsure.

"Who else would it b-" I stopped my sentence as I heard my voice. It sounded just like…..like Bella's! I looked around, looking for Bella. This must just be a joke she's playing.

When she was nowhere to be seen, I turned my head back towards Alice, who was looking at me like I just sprouted another head. Then a pile of brown hair fell on my face.

I shot straight up. I looked down at my body. But it wasn't my body at all. It was Bella's. I jumped out of bed, wobbled on my feet and fell flat on my stomach.

"Ow," I said, sounding just like Bella. Oh my. I _was_ Bella. No. No. This can't be happening! I started to feel faint just like I was the night before.

Alice raced over to help me up, and when her hands touched my arm, I flinched away from the coldness. I couldn't feel that cold to Bella all the time, could I?

"Alice! Alice, what's wrong with me? Why am I _Bella_?" I nearly shouted as I pulled myself off the ground.

"Edward we don't know. I saw you and Bella fainting so I rushed back to you. You guys passed out and we brought you back to Carlisle. He examined you and found nothing wrong. Then earlier this morning, you……well…..Bella woke up," she explained quickly, her eyes frightened.

"Bella! Is she okay? Is she hurt?" I demanded an answer, but it didn't sound so foreful in Bella' s sweet tone.

"Bella is…..enjoying herself quite well actually. She still a little freaked out, but otherwise fine."

I got up fully and went down the hall to Alice's room when I could hear my voice laughing. I stumbled into the room where Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were surrounding Bella, well, Bella in my body. Rosalie must not have wanted to join in.

"Okay, what am I thinking now?" Emmet asked Bella.

"God Emmet. I'd rather not see Rosalie like that thank you." It was weird hearing my voice without me saying the words.

"Ha ha ha ha. Exactly right!"

"What about me?" Jasper asked.

Bella chucked. "You better not tell Alice about that one," she said.

"Tell me about what?" Alice asked as she walked in behind me. Everyone turned to look at us. Bella caught my eye and smiled widely. She jumped up, very gracefully, and walked over to me. Since she was in my body, she now towered over me.

"Can we talk? Alone?" She asked in my voice.

I nodded and made my way towards the door. But then I slipped on my jeans and started to fall. As I prepared myself for a hard landing, Bella stuck her arm out and caught me. While she set me upright, she started to bust out laughing.

"Wow, I have reflexes now! And _I _had to catch _you!_" she started to laugh my loud laugh and I stomped into the hall. I wasn't used to being so vulnerable and that fact was making me angry. Now I knew why Bella got mad at my jokes about her klutziness.

"Edward. There's a problem"

* * *

**A/N: oooooo...what happens now?? sorry i had to put a cliffy!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo mrsedwardcullen9090**


	6. dressing

**Disclaimer: I'm not stephenie, so these aren't my characters**

"_Edward theres a problem"_

* * *

**BPV:**

As I spoke these words Edward whirled around to face me. His face was a mixed expression of shock and confusion. It made me look ugly. Is that was I always look like? I shuddered. Even with these very enhanced vampire eyes, I couldn't see what he saw in me.

"Bella? What is it?" His voice, my voice, interrupted my thoughts.

"Carlisle did some research…."

"AND??" he nearly screamed at me. Then he recovered himself. "Sorry. I'm not used to teenager girl hormones. Forgive me. I need to learn how to control those. But as you were saying…."

I continued. "Edward what did you wish for on the shooting star?"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Just answer the question. Please, trust me."

He nodded. "I wished that you would see my views on you becoming a vampire."

I frowned. "I wished the exact same thing. That's the only conclusion we came up with. There's nothing else that could have done this. Our wishes were too vague, and here's the result," I gestured at the two of us.

"So how do we change back?"

"That's the problem. I don't know if we can."

Edward stared at me in complete shock. Then his eyes closed and he fell backwards, but thankful my reflexes were quick enough to catch him. I laughed quickly at the fact that Edward,_ Edward,_ fainted. Not me. Then I called for Carlisle.

EPV:

My eyes opened and I saw myself standing over me. I shot up, shocked, then remembered it was Bella. I glanced over at her and saw she had an amused look on her face.

"What?" I asked warily.

She stifled a chuckled. "You passed out. I think twice in two days is a record considering you probably haven't done that in what? 200 years or something?" Then she smiled that crooked grin I used to give her. My heart started beating faster. She heard that and laughed. It's not that I was attracted to myself, I think I was just Bella's body's normal reaction to me. If that's so I wonder if…..

"Bella? Do you crave my blood, your blood, they way I used to?"

She nodded.

"Then how do you stand it? You aren't used to control…."

"Your body was already able to control itself around me. It wasn't just your will power. So, I can stand it."

I shook my head. This was too unbelievable.

I noticed I was sweating the same time Bella noticed it. What an odd sensation. I forgot how uncomfortable it was to sweat.

"Do you want to change, Edward?"

I looked down at what I was wearing. Jeans and a sweat shirt. And I was under thick blankets. Shorts and a t-shirt sounded delightful right about now. I nodded.

I got up to my closet where I kept a few changes of clothes for Bella. I pulled out a white t-shirt and navy-blue mesh shorts. These will do just fine, I thought. As I went to pull the sweatshirt off, Bella's cold hand stopped me. I looked at her, confused.

"Edward……can I dress you? And you shut your eyes?"

"Bella, why?"

"Cause I don't want you to see…….anything."

"Bella. Don't be ridiculous."

"Just please?" She looked truly embarrassed, the first vampire ever to pull of that look.

I sighed and closed my eyes. She pulled the jeans down and I stepped out of them. Then I raised my arms when she took the sweatshirt off. This would look very awkward to anyone who didn't know about the change. She put the new clothes on.

"All done."

I shook my head at her as I opened my eyes.

Her face was closer than I expected, and my body automatically leaned in to kiss her.

Bella shot backward, leaving a 5 foot gap in between us.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"I can't kiss you Edward."

"Why?"

"Cause your still in my body. So technically, I'm kissing myself. That's gross. And messed up…"

I sighed. Though I would be kissing my body also, I was still Bella in there, and I loved her deeply, passionately.

I sighed once more. I hated this.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all you guys reviewing. I'm not sure many people like this story so I might stop it. If any of you want me to keep going, please review saying so. And if you have ideas, tell me. I'm really gonna need some feed back this time guys. And no, this isn't some stupid ways to get more reviews, im serious. So its all up to u guys whether this story goes on. Love always,**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo mrsedwardcullen9090**


	7. authors note sorry about that!

**Sorry im doing an authors note chapter.**

**I hate these and you probably do too but I gotta do this as an update.**

**Well, im getting a few reviews but im gonna need more than that. again not trying to get review out of you, just seeing wut to do.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and told me to keep going. It really helps.**

**So just keep that in mind!!**

**Thanks!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo you know who by now**


	8. sweet dreams

**A/N: Looks like the story will go on after all. Thank to everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas  Ill be using them in the next chapters.**

**Btw, I don't own these characters**

* * *

**BPV:**

It was almost bedtime. Well, no, it was nighttime. I guess I couldn't really consider it bed time since I didn't go to bed. What was I supposed to do if I couldn't sleep? I guess I could just lay in my bed and think, like Edward does with me. Wait! I couldn't lie in my bed, because I'm still Edward. But Charlie will be wondering where I am.

I glanced at Edward, who was sitting beside me on his bed. His eyes were drooping and he couldn't keep them open. I watched him fight with his fatigue in amusement, until finally his eyes shut all together, and his head fell on my shoulder. It was cute, thinking it was Edward. I watched him sleep a moment or too, then I unwillingly shook him awake.

He opened his eyes in confusion.

"Edward. You need to sleep at my house tonight. Charlie will be wondering where I am."

He nodded. "Just let me close my eyes a few more moments….." His eyes shut and he leaned his head back on the headboard. A mere second later he was out again. I knew he wouldn't wake up again till morning so I very carefully picked him up in my arms and carried him downstairs.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, Jasper looked at me, confused.

"He fell asleep."

"Oh, sorry I forgot my brother could do that. Even in your body I didn't expect.." he trailed off, probably knowing I had to go. I didn't bother with goodbyes, I'd be back tomorrow.

Edward slept the whole ride home. I got inside the house and walked up the stairs. Luckily Charlie was sleeping and wouldn't be looking for me till morning. I set Edward on my bed and pulled the covers over him. It felt weird, not being the helpless human anymore.

I sat on the rocking chair Edward used to sit on for about two hours. Then I decided I needed to do something. Evidently, being a vampire didn't change the fact I got bored easily. But what to do with all this time?

Okay, what did I used to do in my free time? When is the last time I actually had free time? Kindergarten. Wow. Well let's see. I think in my free time I would………color! Yeah, I guess coloring will have to do.

I got an old coloring book from my desk drawer as well as a box of crayons. I laid everything on the floor in front of me. Good thing I could see in the dark with "vampire vision."

I decided to color a picture of Dora sleeping because it matched Edward's exact position. On his side, one arm bent under the pillow and the other tucked to his chest.

I went to grab the brown crayon for her hair and just as I picked it up, it snapped beneath my strength. Crap! There was still a dark brown so I reached to get that. Just like the other, it crumbled to pieces. I hissed, the first time I had ever done so as a vampire. I tried on last time. Ok control it now, Bella. Slowly, easily, pick up the crayon. Very, very gently. I picked it up and it didn't snap. Perfect!

I lowered the purple crayon to Dora's shirt. Right as the tip of the crayon touched the paper it snapped. UGH! STUPID VAMPIRE STRENGTH! I threw the whole box of crayons out the window and tossed the coloring book in my closet softly.

I sat there, deciding what to do now. Just then, I saw Edward turn over and he muttered my name softly. Then once more louder.

"You are my life now." He muttered next, what he said to me the morning after he stayed the night here first.

Edward was right. He would dream about me if could. This is the perfect time to hear what Edward really thinks.

This night was about to get a heck of a lot more interesting.

* * *

**A/N: kinda short chapter I know. Im not sure ill be able to update for a while, maybe tomorrow but after that not till like Wednesday. Sorry guys! Review please!!**


	9. sorry

**I am so sorry guys but this is another authors note.**

**This is important so DON'T SKIP!**

**Ok here is the thing. I need everyone reading this story to help me out here.**

**The question is…….should I keep the story the same way it is now, where bella is in Edwards body and Edward is in bellas**

**Or should I change it up a little and have Edward back in Edwards body and bella back in bellas, but Edward is still a human an bella still a vampire.**

**Do you see what im saying?**

**Someone said I should just do it that way so it got me thinking.**

**Of course, if I was going to do where Edward goes back in his body and bella back in hers, I will come up story to flow with it. The next chapter wont just start where they are like that. Ill probably have them try to change themselves back and it goes wrong.**

**So you guys can either review about it or vote on my poll on my profile**

**Thanks again and I wont do any more authors note chapters again I promise!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo mrsedwardcullen9090**


	10. shattered glass

**A/N: sorry i haven't updated in like a week. I've been caught up with school and such.**

**I have made my decision about the story so you're just gonna have to continue reading to figure out with option I went with!! also...theres a suprise at the end!!**

**Btw: Disclaimer: I don't own these characters**

* * *

**EPV:**

I woke up with a jolt when a loud crash rocked through my dreams. I shot up, my eyes searching the room for the source of the explosion sounding boom.

My eyes caught Bella as she lied on the floor, surrounded by tiny shards of glass. I looked up at the window she was beneath and saw the window was not only shattered, the frame was bent in. It looked as though it could fall on top of Bella at any second, not like it would do any damage on her though.

I looked at her with horror-stricken eyes and I saw that her eyes mirrored mine.

I blinked three times, taking the whole situation in. Then I busted out laughing. I didn't bother to control my volume since I knew the house was empty, Charlie at work. If he wasn't he would have rushed in here at the crash.

She scowled at my laughter as she picked herself off the ground.

"Not funny," she said, but I could hear the humor building in her voice.

"On the contrary, I think it's hilarious. Would you mind explaining to me exactly why I'm going to have to call my family over to help me fix this?"

"Well, I got a little bored so I wanted to try running. So I jumped out the window so I could. Then I started running around in the woods. I kind of got caught up in it for a couple hours, but then I faintly heard you sobbing in your sleep, so I rushed back. I tried to hurry to get back into the room so I could comfort you, but I didn't really know how hard to jump. So I evidently jumped too hard and went though the window, instead of through the opening under it." She laughed at the last part and I laughed with her.

Then I thought about what she said, about me sobbing. I looked down at my pillow and, sure enough, there was a big wet spot where my tears must have slid down my face and onto my pillow.

"What was I sobbing about?" I wondered what I was dreaming about.

"It was Italian, I think. Something like "a may cosy scusa me amore". Does that sound familiar?'

"_A me cosi scusa miei amore_," I sighed. "It means "I'm so sorry my love"."

She sighed as well. She knew as well as I did that I was dreaming about when I would change her and she would be writhing in pain…….I shuttered and cut the vision to a halt.

I wanted to distract myself from thinking about it anymore.

"What else did I do last night?"

She chuckled. "I thought you would never ask."

I watched her warily. _Great……_I thought.

"Well, let's see. You said my name, many, many times." I smiled. I told her I would dream about her.

"Then you said "Stop the voices" a couple times." That was clearly understandable.

She smiled softly then and giggled once. "You recited your whole wedding vows." She paused to laugh again and then continued. "Then you said, "You may now kiss the bride, then you made kissing sounds."

I could tell I was blushing because of the odd, hot sensation creeping on my cheeks.

"Is that all?" I asked, hoping she would say yes. But, of course, she shook her head no.

She looked kid of embarrassed, like she didn't want to tell me.

"No. Never mind."

"No, tell me."

She shook her head. "You don't want to know, trust me."

I left it at that. I really didn't want to know.

I hopped off the bed, forgetting about the hundred shards of glass on the floor.

Of course, I not only stepped on the painfully sharp glass with one foot, but two.

I clamped my teeth together and sucked in a sharp breath, trying not to scream from the pain. Sharp, stabbing pain like this was not something I was used to.

Bella rushed to grab me then took me to the bathroom to clean up the cuts. I examined my foot as she went to grab some gauze and Neosporin. I had two small cuts at the top of my left foot and a gash in my heel. On my right were just tiny cuts here and there. _Humans _I thought _it's unbelievable how easily they get hurt. One step on glass on my feet are all torn up. If I was still a vampire, it would be the glass that got hurt, certainly not me. Humans are so…………vulnerable. _

By the time I finished my conversation, Bella walked in carrying a basket full of healing supplies. I sighed gratefully; my foot was starting to throb.

As I watched her wrap up my foot, I noticed she was smiling.

"What is it?" I asked her, afraid of if she remembered something else I had said in my sleep.

"Carlisle called." She paused and looked at me. "He thinks he knows how to change us back."

I smiled back.

* * *

**A/N: it's kind of short, but I think I might update again tonight or tomorrow so don't worry. You guys like where im going with this?? Got any ideas?? REVIEW!!**

**ENJOY!!**

**Don't forget to check out my new poll on my profile about breaking dawn!! **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo mrsedwardcullen9090**

**P.S wanna know the suprise?? well it turns out another couple wished on that same shooting star bella and edward did!! and they got switched too!! but which couple?? can you figure it out?? lets have a competiton to see who can figure out who else got switched!!**

**_Whos gonna winnnnn??_**


	11. complications

**A/N: Hey everyone! I apologize deeply for the thousands of months it took me to write this but I have just been so caught up in everything. I hope you guys don't hate me now.**

* * *

**EPV:**

I couldn't believe it.

_Bella_ had to carry _me_ to _my _own house because_ she_ is in _my_ body. Ugh. This was so messed up. I was grateful I would soon be out of this weak, defenseless body.

Don't get me wrong, I adore this body. But only when Bella is in it. Not me.

Since I was still unable to walk do to the cuts in my foot, Bella carried me in through the front door and set me on the couch.

Esme walked over to us and sat down next to me.

"Carlisle will be down soon."

I nodded as I turned away from her worried eyes. Something was wrong. I could see that. I could feel it in the air. Something nobody was telling us.

"What is it, Esme?" I heard Bella ask. So she felt it too.

"It's……………..Emmett and Rosalie………they're…"

She was interrupted by a roar. Emmett no doubt.

"Rosalie, you're going to have to call down. Carlisle can fix this," I heard Alice say soothingly.

I thought nothing of the exchange they were having upstairs. So evidently Emmett was angry and so was Rosalie. And Alice was trying to comfort them. Sounds like a pretty normal day in the Cullen household.

Except for the fact Bella and I were in each other's bodies.

Then Rosalie sauntered in through the front door, looking expressionless.

My thoughts froze.

Wait a second.

If Rosalie is here, then only Emmett and Alice are upstairs. But Alice had told Rosalie to calm down……….And Esme said she was worried about Emmett and Rosalie…..

"No! This can't be happening! Not them too!" I all but shouted.

I looked up at Bella, where she was standing on the other side of the arm chair I was leaning against. She wore a mask of confusion.

"What is it?"

"It doesn't make sense. Why did it take them two days to switch? It only took us a few seconds…" Yes, that was something I had be pondering as well.

Esme began to explain. "They didn't wish as you did. They were experimenting with Carlisle. Something went wrong."

"Why didn't anyone tell us?" I asked as Bella said "So that means we can't change back?"

Esme decided to answer my question first.

"We didn't want to worry you. You have enough on your mind already. We can handle it."

"Yes, I can see you're doing a real good job at handling things," I retorted.

Esme looked at me with a stern expression as Bella muttered "Edward, stop." under her breath.

I took a deep breath.

"Forgive me. It's hard to balance emotions as a human. I'm not used to it much."

"You are forgiven," Esme replied, understanding in her voice. Then she turned to Bella with grief stricken eyes.

"Yes , Bella, that's exactly what it means."

Bella and I turned to each other and I could see her face of horror matched mine as Bella's question echoed in my mind.

_So that means we can't change back?_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it! Sorry if it sucks a little. I'm a bit rusty. Review and tell me if you like it and forgive me for taking so long. I love all my reviewers, even dreadfully honest ones.**

**Review and make me smile!!**


	12. months

**A/N: So here's the next chapter, as promised to get here at the latest Friday night. I promise not to leave you guys hanging so long anymore…..sorry.**

* * *

_**THREE MONTHS LATER**_

**BPV:**

Crap.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. _Crap._

I couldn't do this. There was no way I could stay in his body.

The voices were driving me to insanity.

I seem to be under-estimating the strength this body contains.

We have to pretend everything's normal for Charlie's sake. Edward's pretty good, no, Edward is _very_ good at being me, with the blushing and the tripping and the falling, though that might just be a package deal with my human body.

I, on the other had, am not so skilled at being Edward. It seems Edward's acting skills traveled with him.

And……….

I haven't kissed Edward in three months.

_I haven't kissed EDWARD in three months._

_But I just couldn't kiss myself._

Was I dying? Yes. Very much so.

But No. There was no way. Ugh. I shuddered.

AND………………………………

Rosalie and Emmett were still switched.

I would never tell anyone this, but watching them try to deal with it made me feel better about mine and Edward's situation.

Because they definitely were NOT dealing with it very well……..

School, at least, wasn't an issue.

If I got called on in class, though I'm not smart, I was able to pick the answer out of the teacher's head.

And Edward still had his immense knowledge, but he didn't use it much. I had a reputation of not knowing many answers, so he had to act dumb.

There was no hope left in me.

* * *

**A/N: It's a tiny tiny chaper only because I plan for the next one in Edward's point of view to be really long. I needed to get Bella's point of view in but I wanted her voice to pause there, you'll see why…..**

**Next chapter this weekend maybe??**

**Review and make me smile!!**


	13. blood

**A/N: Alright, here's a longer chapter this time. Sorry if it sucks. I legit got one hour of sleep last night so I'm like dead on my feet. But I promised you guys, so here you go.**

* * *

**BPV:**

I refused to hunt.

I wouldn't.

I just can't kill an animal.

Especially if I have to drink their blood.

Don't get me wrong. I mean, I am a vampire, and vampires do drink blood, but vampire or not it was still completely and utterly revolting.

So Carlisle, understanding as always, went out and got some deer blood and put it in a cup for me.

Edward was taken out of the room when Carlisle handed me the cup, fearing the worst. I hadn't replenished Edward's body at all during the time I inhabited it. His, my, eyes were a fierce black color and the circles underneath became more noticeable as the day continued on.

Being so caught up in everything that has been going on, I hadn't even noticed my growing thirst until Esme had mentioned it.

That had me speculating.

How could I have gone so long without blood and not noticed?

But my thoughts were shifted as Carlisle handed the cup to me.

They were right to take Edward out of the room.

I whipped the cup into my own hands, crushing the plastic and spraying blood everywhere.

It was like something had been unleashed inside of me.

I snarled and growled at nothing in particular as I hurried, destroying the room in an effort to get every speck of blood in that room into my mouth.

Needless to say I realized that I would have to start eating more, and that I owed Esme new furniture.

So there I sat in my own bed at Charlie's, pondering the days' events while Edward slept.

He could very well have slept on his couch in his room instead of coming here, but he knew me too well.

He could see the hurt underneath the surface.

Because I didn't want to leave Charlie, not yet at least.

I knew how much it was going to hurt him, and I wanted to be with him as much as I can, even if I am in the form of Edward.

He didn't have to know, as long as he knows I'm there.

My mind started to wander as I began thinking more and more deeply about a topic I had been trying to avoid.

Edward changing me into a vampire.

And…………..

As much as I hated to admit it……..

I was starting to see his outlook on things.

After I had almost taken Carlisle hand off, trying to get to that blood, I see how crazed vampires can be……….

And how dangerous to humans….

I sighed.

I understood.

If Edward asked me right now to change him-my body- into a vampire, I'd disagree. There's no way I could control myself.

I could kill him.

I was overcome with a rush of agony, like it was heat-flash.

Too dangerous.

I see that now.

I turned to look away from Edward's face to look out then window.

Then I was succumbed into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: not many more chapters left.**

**review and make me smile!!!**


End file.
